Abstract for Core C: Data Management and Dissemination Core Core C, the Data Management and Dissemination Core, will be responsible for data management and information dissemination for this Program. For data management, Core C will compile all new data collected under this Program, along with selected data collected by projects that were the precursors to RPs #1-5, to create a pooled dataset that includes measures compatible across precursor projects and the planned Katrina@10 wave of data collection at T10 (2015). Core C will also conduct regular and systematic quality checks for all Program data; will manage distribution of Program data within and outside of the Program (while ensuring compliance with human subjects regulations for data security); will coordinate the sharing of informational resources within the Program, in terms of key themes, outcomes, results, and theoretical advancements; and will disseminate the program's research findings outside the program by organizing regular dissemination activities that involve and inform local government institutions, research organizations, community groups, and the media. This Core will serve all RPs by offering a centralized mechanism for data organization and information dissemination, thereby maximizing integration and efficiency of services, preventing duplication, and facilitating communication both within and outside of the Program team. The Lead of Core C is Dr. Philip Anglewicz, who will oversee all work done by the Core. Dr. Anglewicz will lead the data management portion of this Core, while Dr. Charles Figley, the Co-Lead of Core C, will coordinate the Program results dissemination and conference planning.